Somebody
by ShadowKitten6
Summary: Oneshot, AU, Songfic. Based on the song Somebody by Reba McEntire. A little story of Alice and Jasper when they first meet. All Human.


**This story was inspired by the song Somebody by Reba McEntire. I don't why but the first time I heard this song, I could just picture Jasper and Alice. This is my first songfic, and possibly my last. It is only a oneshot, another first for me. It is AU, I tried writting it Canon but just couldnt find a way for it fit, I suppose if I really tried, I probably could make it work, and possibly will try it again just for a bit of fun, if I like the results I will post it. Until then, I hope you enjoy this one. Reviews make me happy, constructive critism makes me happy, flames do not make me happy. Suppose I should probably add a disclaimer too...**

**DISCLIAMER:(Cause the voice in my head told me I had to), I do own any of the characters or the song. I only kidnap the characters and use them for my own purposes and then return them. I learnt I couldn't take Jasper without taking Alice along too, something about her not trusting me not to violate him before he got returned....**

_Somebody_

Jasper Whitlock sat in his usual seat at the local diner. He stopped in every morning on his way to work for breakfast and a coffee, weekends included. He turned up every morning at 7:30am, without fail. This morning was no different.

He ordered his usual of eggs and bacon with a black coffee, 2 sugars. He sat at the same table, facing the door. No one here really knew who he was, a few were regulars who nodded when they saw him, but Jasper never really paid much attention to them. He'd been coming to this same diner for years, since he moved into a 3rd storey apartment two blocks over.

His waitress was Bella Masen, daughter of the chief of police(and Jasper's boss) Charlie Swan, and wife of one of his friends, Edward Masen. Bella always came over while he was reading his paper, normally it was quiet enough for them to talk by that point. She asked him how he was and how his night had been, as she did every morning.

_**At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk  
When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup  
He jokes about his love life  
And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up  
That's when she says,"I've been there before  
Keep on lookin'  
'Cause maybe who you're lookin' for is..."**_

This morning though was different. Last night Jasper had taken his girlfriend of 4 years, Maria, out for dinner. He had been going to ask her to marry him, until she informed him she didn't love him anymore and wanted to break up. It broke Jasper's heart.

So of course he tells Bella of his misfortune with women. He wanted the real deal, to settle down, to find that one girl who would forever hold his heart. But everytime he thought he'd found her it turned out that he was wrong. He tells Bella he's just about ready to give up on finding her.

But then Bella tells him to hold on, she was out there, somewhere. That Bella herself had been there before Edward came along. That special someone could be anyone, he just needed to look, eventually it would be time for her to show up. She could be someone walking past, someone he see's every single day but never really looks at. It could even be the next girl to walk through the doors of this very diner.

_**Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody**_

Jasper just laughs, before smiling and saying thank you. He leaves his tip, not really believing what Bella has said, surely if he'd met that one girl for him, he'd have known about it.

As he walks to the door, he holds it open for a young woman. Well she couldn't have been much younger then Jasper's 28, but she seemed a lot younger, with her slight height and pixie features. She's one of the regulars here, he see's her every day. She also lives in his apartment building, their paths cross regularly. She's running late this morning. Normally she arrives about 5 minutes after Jasper and is still here when he leaves. She says her thank you in her soft sweet voice, a voice he regconises but has never really noticed. He heads to work, hoping to get this girl and Bella's words out of his head.

The days go by and Jasper wonders on Bella's words. Could he really find her? In this crazy mess of a world. But every time he finds himself thinking of Bella's words, an image of the pixie woman appears in his head, and pushes the words to the back of his mind. But he finds himself constantly looking, in the mornings and on his way to work. Looking for her.

It's a week later that he see's again, as he's sitting in the diner, reading the people rather than his paper, again. He's been doing that more often recently. He's sitting so he's facing the door, something he has only started doing since his talk with Bella, and he only realises now why. It's to be able to see her again. But he puts that to the back of his mind as he heads to work. The happiness he feels at seeing her again.

But he sees her again that evening. She's waiting for the lift to be able to go up to her apartment. He takes notice of her than. Her 4'11 frame, tiny especially when compared to his 6'2 frame. But it's her eyes that hold him. He begins to wonder if maybe she could be the one, that one he's been looking for.

_**Across town in a crowded elevator  
He can't forget the things that waitress said  
He usually reads the paper  
But today he reads a stranger's face instead  
It's that blue-eyed girl  
From two floors up  
Maybe she's the one  
Maybe he could fall in love with**_

This goes for a while. Smiling at her when she enters the diner of a morning, and nodding to her as he's leaving. Then she's always there of a night, in the lift with him. He has learnt through observation that she lives 2 floors above him.

_**Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Is somebody**_

And then one morning. As he walks into the diner. She's sitting on a stool at the counter, unusual for her. He takes a chance and walks towards her. He has no idea what he's going to say.

She turns around and looks at him. Her bright blue eyes, getting even brighter as she smiles at him.

_**Now they laugh about the moment that it happened  
A moment they'd both missed until that day  
When he saw his future in her eyes  
Instead of just another friendly face  
And he wonders why  
He searched so long  
When she was always there at that diner waiting on**_

They just stand there. Staring at each other, neither knowing the words to say. Not sure if they are dreaming but not willing to look away. He shakes his head slightly, only now realising that his hair is slightly wet, it's been raining outside.

_**Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there**_

He speaks,

"Jasper Whilock"

And holds out his hand.

"Mary Alice Brandon"

She takes his hand, and steps in closer. He feels hope for the first time, in a long time.

"You've kept me waiting a long time"

Her voice, soft and sweet. He answers in his soft southern drawl and melting her heart,

"I'm sorry ma'am".

_**Somewhere out there is somebody**_


End file.
